Lessons of a Different Kind
by xKitti
Summary: Joseph decides to train with Lisa Lisa one afternoon but gets a lesson in a totally different subject instead.


Blue eyes darted back and forth across the field, combing the lush grasslands for any sign of that slender, brunette beauty who was to be his sparing partner. On any other day, he would fight with Caesar to test out his strength but the blonde insisted this time he bother someone else.

He didn't particularly like the idea of putting his hands on a lady in any way but to show his affections, but alas, a deal was a deal. Lisa Lisa was one tough chick, he told himself, it wouldn't be like fighting a delicate young lady. He barely had reason to feel uneasy, but something was itching at him that he couldn't quite scratch.

Jojo's heart leapt as his baby blues locked onto the sight of his teacher moseying her way along, heels clicking against the dirt ground in nothing but the most graceful of ways. As her figure came closer, Joseph soaked in her every detail, those ever famous sunglasses, the way her red dress hugged at every curve and sashayed in an ever so dainty way...

Shit! This was no time to gawk, he had to prepare to fight! She obviously didn't assume he would be much of an opponent, considering the attire she chose to wear. It wasn't exactly the first thing he would choose to don, in terms of mobility at least. Sneaking past perverted German guards, _maybe_, but. He would definitely have to prove her wrong then!

"Hey! Lisa Lisa! How's it goin'? You ready for me?" He grinned in his usual goofy way and raised an arm to wave her over. "You better have brought your best game face with ya!"

The brunette gave off no emotion as she approached him, casting her sunglasses aside to unmask a pair of gorgeous crystal blue eyes, glowing with their usual sharp witted passion. For some reason she was holding a rather large bag with her, he hadn't noted it previously when he was casually checking her out. Jojo's first instinct was to question just what was tucked away but he decided against it. Besides, the main objective here was not to question, but to fight.

"I hope you've come prepared. Don't take me lightly just because I'm a woman or your master. I don't plan to hold back one bit," her eyes glimmered under the rays of warm sunshine as she slipped the small bag from her shoulder and onto the ground with a light thud. Joseph couldn't exactly make out what was inside the bag in question but he didn't have time to think as Lisa Lisa was already making a dash towards him.

The two fought mercilessly, each displaying every bit of strength they could muster while sending those all familiar shocks and ripples. Eventually there came a break in combat as the younger Joestar was obviously ill prepared for such a strong opponent and broke away to catch his breath. He wouldn't let his doubts show through and gestured to continue but only moments later was he stopped by his master's words.

"I say we make this a little more interesting," her eyes darkened as she crouched to pull out a rather long rope. She cracked it as one would a whip, ruby red lips forming into a devious smirk, one Joseph had never seen her don. Unease pitted in the depths of his gut as he watched the woman before him reach towards her knee. From a small pocket, she pulled out a sharp knife which she then used to slice the rope into two separate pieces. She approached him briskly, pressing her lips to his ear to breathe into his ear: "Be still now, Jojo..."

He shuddered but obeyed his master, nodding in a confused but loyal manner. His heart began racing as he felt just how tight she was binding his wrists, almost to the point of it cutting off circulation completely. He raised a quiet voice in protest but was hushed by two soft digits brushing gently against his chapped lips. She then moved to tie his ankles together, which seemed a bit much to Joseph, considering it would be quite the challenge to fight back without help from any of the limbs he owned.

Ah, perhaps this was the challenge of it! Maybe he would be void of all his limbs and would need to learn how to fight in such a way that did not require their help! That's exactly why Lisa Lisa was acting in such a way! What a smart lady! The unease began to subside as he stood awkwardly, staring up at Lisa Lisa with a calculating look on his face. He was baffled as to _how_ he was supposed to fight, but he was bound to figure it out sooner or later.

"Let's heighten the challenge a little, shall we? Not to mention make this a bit more fun," she suggested, giving a soft chuckle before using her heeled boot to knock the Joestar to the grassy ground below. His thick bara body fell hard as he uttered a few grunts in an attempt to recoil from such a powerful kick to the stomach.

"I won't let you win this one, Lisa-Lisa!" he shouted towards her, rolling onto his back to get a better look at her. She actually... looked quite beautiful when she was determined and tenacious. If the circumstances were different, he might have even been slightly aroused. Approached Jojo's spread legs, she made a small noise in the back of her throat and carefully ground her heel right into the man's crotch. A yelp of surprise erupted from Jojo's lips as his shoulders merely jerked in response. There were no hands to rush and cover his below the belt areas nor was there anything he could do but stare up at her with big tearful eyes, a thousand questions running through his head.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?! Isn't that sorta... y'know chea_AAAATING_!" he howled out again as the woman before him ground harder, developing a rather comfortable, pumping rhythm. Actually, now that Jojo thought about it, it was quite a lot more than comfortable. He tried to hide his increasing arousal by attempting to roll away. He didn't get far before Lisa Lisa spoke up in protest.

"Where do you think you're going Jojo? This fight isn't over yet," her voiced called out as cold as ice; she almost sounded angry. Before Joseph could collect his thoughts and place them in order, the rough feeling of leather striking across his face rid his mind of anything but searing pain. Again, his shoulder jerked to bring his arm up but alas they were bound too tightly. Part of him found this even more arousing but another part of him wanted to get up and run as fast as he could away. Then again, how in the world he would explain being tied up with a welt on his cheek and a great big boner in his pants to Caesar? The Italian would probably flat-out laugh in his face.

Joseph was quite conflicted at this point; should he allow this to play out and possibly have the time of his life? Or should he seek out each and every opportunity to escape? But when Lisa-Lisa's heel found it's way to his throat, he didn't have the mind to think for another second. It's pressure began cutting away at his airway as he choked to get a few sips of sweet oxygen in. Wielding the ripple, she sent a myriad of electrical shocks coursing through his system that were just weak enough to only tingle his nerves. It was a strangely erotic feeling.

"Clean it," she suddenly ordered, lifting her leather boot and presenting it to his open lips. Choking, Jojo attempted to reply but only a rasp came out.

"H-How can I...? With my hands ti-"

"Lick it," her voice uttered brusquely, pressing the cold leather against his red, burning cheek.

"How's that going to help with m-"

"_Now_."

Said boot was now knocked cleanly across his jaw, and Jojo was sure he lost a tooth or two from the powerful kick. He grimaced; she surely must have some damn good reason for all of this. Shyly, Jojo brought his moist tongue along the toe of the shoe, bruising face distorting in disgust as his taste buds picked up on grass, dirt, and he was pretty sure, dog shit. Joseph closed his eyes and began sucking on the tip gently, as he still had a lot of ground to cover.

"Good boy," Lisa Lisa purred, bringing her other foot between his open thighs. While carefully balancing on the very tip of her heel, she began pumping on his length, attempting to maintain a consistent rhythm. He deserved a reward for doing such a wonderful job didn't he? Joseph groaned hoarsely against the now slick material as a few drops of drool cascaded down his chin. The man released her boot from his mouth and began sliding his hot tongue along the sides, attempting to focus on the sweet friction she was creating instead of the acrid tastes that lingered on his screaming taste buds. His cock pulsed against the confines of his pants, that only intensifying his need for release.

At the rate this was going he wasn't going to last for much longer, he could already feel the intense build up slowly making his head go numb. Heavily, his hot breath played against the now sticky boot as his tongue lapped at the underside fervently, cheeks flushing a deep cherry red. Incoherent words fell from his lips as he worked his way to the heel, teeth gripping onto it as if to mask his cries. With bated breaths, his skilled tongue swirled around the blunt tip, grunts escaping as he gyrated his hips to intensify each rough rub Lisa Lisa's foot gave.

"I'm g-gonna... ahhh..." He practically sobbed, tears forming in his crystal blue eyes as he clenched them tight, his hips wiggling frantically. He could almost taste his orgasm through the bitterness of her boot as warmth pooled in his abdomen, his head spinning and the entire world freezing in place.

When all of a sudden, the sensations stopped. The smell of hot leather was no longer lingering at his nose and the pressure placed against his cock had disappeared entirely. Joseph cracked an eye open to see the woman who was just giving him heaven on earth walking away in long, graceful strides. He called out to her, begging and questioning her as to why she left him high and dry at such a moment as this. But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Lisa Lisa didn't even so much as turn around.

What he _did_ see was Caesar rushing over towards him, a blur of turquoise amidst the emerald shards of grass that swayed with the wind in the distance. That was the last thing Joseph needed.

Then again, if he could blow a boot he could probably deal with whatever foul language the Italian was going to spew. Maybe if he asked politely enough, Caesar would even finish him off. Yeah. Like _that_ was gonna happen.


End file.
